


Twisted, Little Angel x2 ☆~

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boy x Girl, Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Just to add some variety to those who prefer non homo, Kisses, M/M, Man handling, Masochism, Mature Situations, Mild Language, Second part added, They so gay for each other, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, boob touching, boy on boy, some grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{NOTE: I ADDED A SECOND PART WHERE SHIKI IS FEMALE FOR THOSE WHO PREFER THAT . SOME PARTS ALTERED.}</p><p>"I'm touched you care after that... affectionate discussion we had." Perhaps Shiki was acting like a child. </p><p>"Affectionate, huh? That's a big word, little bird." The blonde smirked.</p><p>Mage' tongue crawled from between his lips, running over Shiki's adam-apple and slowly over his chin. Shiki's mouth opened to protest but Mage's mouth covered his own, swallowing the unspoken words and pushing his head back against the wall. </p><p>They have a complicated relationship, if you could call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom! I'm so sorry if the characters are a little or a lot OOC, I just wanted to write a little drabble for these two. I always have the weirdest pairings but I hope you enjoy it none the less. :P Since I am not English, please excuse any errors and feel free to correct me. Constructive criticism is appreciated! ^_^
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

 

"Such a sadistic little bastard!"

 

"Oh ," Shiki put a hand to his chest and he grinned wickedly, "Are you upset that your sadism cannot beat mine?'

 

"What did you say?' 

 

"Poor thing." He leaned back in his chair, " Well, you certainly can't surpass me when you blush like a silly school girl over Ritsuka."

 

"I told you to shut up! I wasn't-"

 

"There, there. Don't tell lies, Mage-san."

 

"Are you mocking me, twerp?" 

 

"I wouldn't dream of it! I'm simply stating that the mighty Mage was...tamed." His grin grew wider, revelling in Mage's priceless reactions.

 

"You know what?" Mage suddenly laughed and Shiki turned to him. 

 

He was waltzing towards Shiki, a smirk on his wide mouth and his eyes teasing. He stopped next to the smaller male, resting a palm on the table and leaning over Shiki. Shiki leaned back slightly, urked by the sudden invasion of space. 

 

"I'm going to ignore you now and not take your crap," He leaned in closer, "Do you know why?"

 

Shiki's mouth was straight, eyes focused on the face so dangerously close to his. It was somewhat thrilling to have the man over him in such an intimidating manner. But, on the other hand, he still wanted to roll around in his success from earlier. 

 

"Enlighten me." He replied steadily.

 

"Hmph," Mage flashed his teeth with a grin, leaning in further to brush his lips against Shiki's ear, "Because you're a filthy little fallen bird."

 

"H-how dare you!" Shiki's eyes widened and his cheeks puffed.

 

"You shouldn't mess with me, since you're so far beneath me." Mage pushed his chest roughly before pulling back.

 

"Where the helll are you going!" 

 

"Here and there. Maybe go see my babe. Anything is better than wasting time with you."

 

"Stop!" Shiki yelled, jumping up.

 

"Don't go running to Ritsuka crying like a baby again, okay?"

 

His chair screetched against the floor and Mage threw him a triumphent look over his sculpted shoulder. 

 

"Have a nice day." He smirked.

 

"N-no! We aren't done-"

 

The library doors slammed shut and he blinked several times at the door. His outstretched hand slowly fell to his side and his eyes narrowed. Closing his mouth, he turned away and clutched onto the fabric covering his thighs. Pathetic. 

 

He asked for this torment, yet now, he would've rather wished for physical pain instead. His chest contricted and he clutched at the fabric, growling furiously as he threw a glass across the room. That bloody devil! Mage could have the damn girl, Shiki thought bitterly,  it's not like he gave a rat's ass about either of them! 

 

\--

 

Oh, how it sent chills up and down his spine when a hand roughly grabbed his collar and shook him untill he saw stars. His head fell backwards and he gave an amused giggle, quite surprised that he was the first to crawl back.

 

"Damn it, Shiki! Fucking answer me." Mage snapped, pushing him back.

 

Shiki gave a pleased sound and his cheeks tinted red when his back collided painfully against his bedroom door. 

 

"I missed you being so rough." 

 

Mage eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth, "Where have you been, you little punk? You can't just up and leave!" 

 

"Awh, you missed me?" Shiki stuck his tongue out.

 

Mage growled and slammed him into the wall again, pressing close to him. 

 

"You don't just disappear."

 

"I'm touched you care after that... _affectionate_  discussion we had." Perhaps Shiki was acting like a child. 

 

Mage scoffed, mouth pulled to the side in a angry grin as his hand slid over the fabric covering Shiki's shoulders. His fingers wound around Shiki's slender neck, applying just enough pressure to keep him still and trapped between himself and the wall. Shiki fidgeted, hands moving to push against Mage. He did like the sweet torture, but he wasn't one for small and confining places.

 

"Affectionate, huh? That's a big word, little bird." The blonde smirked.

 

Mage' tongue crawled from between his lips, running over Shiki's Adams-apple and slowly over his chin. Shiki's mouth opened to protest but Mage's mouth covered his own, swallowing the unspoken words and pushing his head back against the wall. The wall was rough and painfully rubbing against the back of his head and along his spine. Mage's mouth was wild, hot, ravenous and he showed no mercy, devouring Shiki's lips and fighting with his tongue in an hungry battle. 

 

The taller male used his free hand to grab onto the purple-head's hip, blunt nails cutting into it. He yanked it, slamming their hips against each other as his head dipped lower to deepen the kiss even more if it was even possible. The iron grip around Shiki's neck loosened and the fingers slipped into the locks at the base of his head, tangling themselves into it. Mage tugged his head downwards, yet not so roughly any more, to tilt it so he could explore the short male's mouth better. 

 

Slowly his hips moved against Shiki, grinding without shame and easily pushing them further across a line that was never meant to be crossed. The fallen angel moaned breathlessly into the other's mouth, fingers digging into the shirt and muscles across Mage's back. 

 

 

Pure, deliciously disgusting bliss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--  
"Such a sadistic little bitch!"

"Oh ," Shiki put a hand to her chest and she grinned wickedly, "Are you upset that your sadism cannot beat mine?'

"What did you say?'

"Poor thing." She leaned back in her chair, " Well, you certainly can't surpass me when you blush like a silly school girl over Ritsuka."

"I told you to shut up! I wasn't-"

"There, there. Don't tell lies, Mage-san."

"Are you mocking me, twerp?"

"I wouldn't dream of it! I'm simply stating that the mighty Mage was...tamed." Her grin grew wider, revelling in Mage's priceless reactions.

"You know what?" Mage suddenly laughed and Shiki turned towards him.

He was waltzing towards Shiki, a smirk on his wide mouth and his eyes teasing. He stopped next to the small female, resting a palm on the table and leaning over Shiki. Shiki leaned back slightly, urked by the sudden invasion of space.

"I'm going to ignore you now and not take your crap," He leaned in closer, "Do you know why?"

Shiki's mouth was straight, eyes focused on the face so dangerously close to hers. It was somewhat thrilling to have the man over her in such an intimidating manner, very few had ever tried to stand against her. But, on the other hand, she still wanted to roll around in her success from earlier.

"Enlighten me." She replied steadily.

"Hmph," Mage flashed his teeth with a grin, leaning in further to brush his lips against Shiki's ear, "Because you're a filthy little fallen bird."

"H-how dare you!" Shiki's eyes widened and her cheeks puffed.

"You shouldn't mess with me, since you're so far beneath me." Mage pushed her shoulder roughly before pulling back.

"Where the helll are you going!"

"Here and there. Maybe go see my babe. Anything is better than wasting time with you."

"Stop!" Shiki yelled, jumping up.

"Don't go running to Ritsuka crying like a baby again, okay?"

Her chair screetched against the floor and Mage threw her a triumphent look over his sculpted shoulder.

"Have a nice day." He smirked.

"N-no! We aren't done-"

The library doors slammed shut and she blinked several times at the door.Her outstretched hand slowly fell to her side and her eyes narrowed. Closing her mouth, she turned away and clutched onto the fabric covering her thighs. Pathetic.

 

She asked for this torment, yet now, she would've rather wished for physical pain instead. Her chest contricted and she clutched at the fabric, growling furiously as she threw a glass across the room. That bloody devil! Mage could have the damn girl, Shiki thought bitterly, it's not like she gave a rat's ass about either of them!

 

\--

 

Oh, how it sent chills up and down her spine when a hand roughly grabbed her collar and shook her untill she saw stars. Her head fell backwards and she gave an amused giggle, quite surprised that he was the first to crawl back.

 

"Damn it, Shiki! Fucking answer me." Mage snapped, pushing her back.

 

Shiki gave a pleased sound and her cheeks tinted red when her back collided painfully against her bedroom door. She didn't mind the rough manhandling- if it were any other girl he would never do such a thing. But she was different, she was strong, she could take his frustration, she, she was special.

 

"I missed you being so rough."

 

Mage eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth, "Where have you been, you little punk? You can't just up and leave!"

 

"Awh, you missed me?" Shiki stuck her tongue out.

 

Mage growled and slammed her into the wall again, pressing close to hher.

 

"You don't just disappear."

 

"I'm touched you care after that... affectionate discussion we had." Perhaps Shiki was acting like a child.

 

Mage scoffed, mouth pulled to the side in a angry grin as his hand slid over the fabric covering Shiki's shoulders. His fingers wound around Shiki's slender neck, applying just enough pressure to keep her still and trapped between himself and the wall. Shiki fidgeted, hands moving to push against Mage. She did like the sweet torture, but she wasn't one for small and confining places.

 

"Affectionate, huh? That's a big word, little bird." The blonde smirked.

 

Mage' tongue crawled from between his lips, running over Shiki'spale neck and slowly over her chin. Shiki's mouth opened to protest but Mage's mouth covered her own, swallowing the unspoken words and pushing her head back against the wall. The wall was rough and painfully rubbing against the back of her head and along her spine. Mage's mouth was wild, hot, ravenous and he showed no mercy, devouring Shiki's lips and fighting with her tongue in an hungry battle.

 

The tall male used his free hand to grab onto the purple-head's hip, blunt nails cutting into it. He yanked it, slamming their hips against each other as his head dipped lower to deepen the kiss even more if it was even possible. The iron grip around Shiki's neck loosened and the fingers slipped into the locks at the base of her head, tangling themselves into it. Mage always liked Shiki's long hair- it was much longer than Ritsuka's and he loved to fall asleep with th the scent of it filling his nose. Mage tugged her head downwards, yet not so roughly any more, to tilt it so she could explore the short female's mouth better.

His right hand trailed over her hip, fingers tracing the dip of her bare back. He loved the low cut dresses she wore. Her smooth skin always sent chills down his spine. Mage's fingers crawled up Shiki's side, pulling her closer as her arms wound around his neck. He tried not to blush when her full breasts pressed against him. She was so warm. So beautiful , so tainted, so special, so comforting, so...homely. She caught his hand with one of hers, they were so tiny compared to his massive hands. She guided his hand upwards until he was completely cupping one of her breasts. She chuckled into his mouth when she heard him stutter in embarrassment. His fingers itched, the warmth of her skin seeping through his own. He squeezed it softly, feeling her jerk in response.

Mage pulled away for a moment to kiss her neck, allowing her a breath she didn't need. His sharp teeth scraped down her neck and she hissed, clutching him tighter as his hands held her thighs, pulling her up against him. A firm prove of his lust pressed against her and she sucked in a big gulp of air, heat pooling low in her belly. His hand cupped her boob, pushing it upwards so he could sink his teeth into it and suck the tender mound until her skin turned purple and she couldn't keep her voice down. He licked his lips, placing a soothing kiss to the sore spot.

"Sorry." He whispered.

He kissed her again, her blood still on his lips and smearing between their mouthes. She jumped everytime his hands squeezed her sensitive thighs, cursing into his mouth. Mage bit down on her bottom lip, trying to distract Shiki as his hips teasingly moved against her, grinding without shame and easily pushing them further across a line that was never meant to be crossed. The fallen angel moaned breathlessly into the other's mouth, elegantly painted fingernails digging into the shirt and muscles across Mage's back.

Pure, deliciously disgusting bliss.


End file.
